


YOU'RE MY VITAMIN

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Nino - Freeform, NinoxSho - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80





	YOU'RE MY VITAMIN

**_ Sakumiya, AU, Girl!Nino, Gender switch, Fluff, PG15-ish _ **   
  
  
[ **Not enough... ** ] Sho tapped the wheel as he drove down the street to reach his parents’ home. He had just arrived from his business trip and was requested by his lovely wife to head straight over to his parents’ home for a family gathering.    
  
Sho had missed Kazu so much, being away from her brought out a need for her, and he couldn’t help but take her in his embrace once more. Eagerly, he grinned at the thought of finally meeting up with his cute and lovely wife. Once he arrived home his wife just said a hurried  'welcome home' to him, not even a single kiss made its way past her lips to his, which  made Sho a bit disappointed. However, Sho knew he wouldn’t give up, he would find the right time and place to get her alone.   
  
"Sho-chan!! Ouch!" Kazu surprised.   
  
Sho dragged Kazu into the laundry room and locked it to keep safe, before cornering Kazu.   
  
"Sho-chan what's happening!?" Kazu asked.   
  
"Sssttt!! Just... I need to get my vitamin," Kazu threw him a question look "...  it's been a week since I’ve seen you and now that I got back and I ended up meeting you here. I can't help but.. miss you a lot baby."  Sho leaned to meet her lips.   
  
"What?? Hold on.. " Kazu replied in low volume.   
  
"Just a kiss Kazu and we can continue it later ... please?" Sho begged in a whisper.   
  
_ "Kazu-chan? Please give me a hand. "  _ Sho's mom called from the kitchen.    
  
"Sho-chan, sorry.. later okay.. " Kazu said, caressed his cheeks lovingly.    
  
"But...  Kazu?" Sho pouted because Kazu left him to help his mom on the kitchen.    
  
*****                             
  
Everyone at the table had a content expression, everyone except Sho. Rather he looked unamused about everything.   
  
"Problems at work?" Sho's father asked him "You shouldn't face these great dinner with such a gloomy face, son. "   
  
"Uhm.. Nothing.. The food is all great, but I’m just a bit ... tired... " Sho replied shortly. "Sorry all... I'm full and I think, I'll go to bed first... Thanks for the food.." Sho’s excuse made all the family members exchange question looks.   
  
"Sho-chan?" Kazu tried to call him back but failed.    
  
"Eh.. No way! These all his favorite though." his mom said.   
  
"I'll talk to him... "   
  
"After you finish your food, Kazu-chan " Sho's father said. Kazu nodded with a warm smile.

 

 

*****   
  
After finishing the task of  helping her mother-in-law with cleaning all dishes, Kazu excused herself  to follow her husband. She entered Sho's -now their- room and locked it. Sho laid on the bed with closed his eyes before then slowly stirring and having his back facing her. Kazu just smiled and then approached him.   
  
"Sho-chan... asleep already?" Kazu asked him playfully. "Shooo-chan... ?"   
  
"Talk to me later. I'm sleeping."  
  
"Hmmm... Already?! Didn't you forget your vitamin ... "  
  
"Don't need it anymore..."  
  
"Oh really? Okay.. I won't disturb you then. Sleep well and sweet dreams." Kazu caressed his nape of his neck, but Sho didn't make any move. "Then… tonight I will join in Mai-chan's room and have girl chat till morning." Kazu giggled secretly and climbed off the bed.   
  
Kazu almost reached the door, but Sho didn't stop her. She worried then and went to Sho's side to face him.  
  
"Enough Sho-chan.. why didn't you call me back, hm?" She complained, but Sho seemed to ignore her. Kazu climbed to the bed’s edge and tried to snuggle against him, a bit forcibly to fit within the small space.   
  
"Kazu...Kazu... it's dangerous." Sho finally made a move to prevent Kazu from falling off of the bed.  
  
"Then move over and give me more space.. " She said. Sho snorted, but gave in and gave her more space. "Thank you... " she added with a kiss on his cheek.   
  
Kazu snuggled more to him, curling her arms around him as she tried to soothe her brooding husband.   
  
"What happened? Where's my Sho-chan?" She said cupping his face. Sho just looked into her eyes with pouty lips.  
  
"Not enough... " He replied.  
  
"So... What do you want?? Tell me."  
  
Sho didn't answered but pointed at his lips with a sad look. Kazu smiled and kissed him right away. Sho didn't wait any longer to make her part her lips and kiss her more passionately.   
  
"This is why I rejected your previous request, you get carried away you naughty man." Kazu said.   
  
"I missed you so much... I just can't help it." Sho replied with a kicked puppy eyes "I'm sorry.. "   
  
"I know, but you should be more considerate. We're at your parent's house ... " She said, caressing him lovingly.   
  
"You right. Wait, I will lock the door.. I think I need more vitamins. " He smirked in victory.   
  
"Did it already... " Kazu stopped him.   
  
"Great.. "  
  
*****  
  
Being on such a narrow bed only  made them be molded to each other, fitting perfectly like pieces of a puzzle coming together. Too comfortable as they slept due to the late night activities.   
  
Kazu slowly stirred to peek at the clock on the nightstand and jolted up.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" She shouted "Sho-chan let me go! I should help mama prepare breakfast..."   
  
"Nooo~ don't go.. Mai would help her.. !" Sho lazily replied her, tightening his arms around her bare waist and tugged her closer.  
  
"Please.. or do you want to see me crying?!" She said.  
  
"Uhm. No, no...Okay.. but kiss me first.. "   
  
Kazu stared at him blankly for a moment before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips that tugged the corners of her husband’s mouth to a smile. He followed her form as she rushed to the washroom after covering herself with her pajama to clean herself up. She looked in the mirror closely and sighed in relief that Sho hadn't left any marks on her exposed skin.   
  
Kazu then headed to the kitchen but found that breakfast had already been prepared. She somehow felt so embarrass.  
  
"Ohayou Kazu-chan... Let's have breakfast.. " Sho's mom greeted them with full morning spirit.  
  
"Ah.. I’m so sorry.. anything else I can help?! Mama already prepared everything though .. " Kazu said. "Oh my god... I overslept... "   
  
"Don't worry sis... we totally understand. It's all bro’s fault right?" Mai interrupted with a raised brow, only making Kazu smile shyly as her cheeks turned red.   
  
"Shut up You child.. " Sho suddenly appeared and playfully ruffled his sister hair, and all Sakurai family burst into laughter.   
  
  
***** 

 

A/N *      Huwaaaaaa >,< too cute right <3 can’t get enough of them…   
  
       **   Thanks to lovely [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[**chibipinkpetals**](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/) for beta-ed and repaired this fic as always. Lot of Loves, Hugs and Kisses hihihi and  also to  
              my dear [](http://zeronna.livejournal.com/profile)[**zeronna**](http://zeronna.livejournal.com/) who always listened to me hahaha *kiss kiss kiss*   
  
     ***   I hope it’s okay~ thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts …. 

       **** Seems like my fics reposted to fanfic-journal.com :( so sad ... i've told them to remove it though... thanks for informed me.  
              


End file.
